l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Balasar (snaggle2th)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Fluff Description: Balasar is an average-sized dragonborn with reddish-gold scales. He has a small frill on the sides of his head that flares when he experiences strong emotions or employs psionics. Balasar prefers to sense and talk his way through the world rather than acquire a large body of knowledge; he has little patience for books or research. He is a competent warrior, but can be impulsive and overly flamboyant. Background: Balasar comes from a family of lesser merchants in the Jade Kingdom, but covets the wealth and prestige of the upper classes. The psionic abilities that he showed as a child were kept hidden by his family, as psionics are rare and misunderstood among dragonborn, especially of the Jade Kingdom. Upon reaching adulthood, Balasar decided to seek his fortune across the sea, where his abilities would be valued. Balasar does respect the traditions of the Jade empire, as it is all he has ever known, but he has ambitions beyond the status of his family in that society. Hooks: * Balasar can be a less-than-devout follower of Bahamut, as he is more interested in obtaining glory in battle than in less concrete ideas like justice. In particular, he is very interested in the idea of becoming a chromatic dragon slayer. * Balasar is occasionally tempted to gamble, and attempts to employ his psionically-enhanced insight to aid him; this occasionlly leads to "misunderstandings" at the card table. Math Attributes Ability Scores Defenses Hit Points * Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Powers Known * Dragonborn ** Dragonfear * Ardent ** Class Features *** Ardent Surge *** Ardent Alacrity ** Level 1 At-Will Powers *** Demoralizing Strike *** Energizing Strike ** Level 1 Daily Power *** Implanted Suggestion Basic * +1 to attacks while bloodied (Dragonborn Fury). Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Ardent * Ardent Mantle: ' ''Mantle of Clarity -''' You and each ally within 5 squares of you gain a +2 bonus to all defenses against opportunity attacks. The bonus equals your Wisdom modifier. In addition, each ally within 5 squares of you gains a +2 bonus to Insight checks and Perception checks. You also gain the Ardent Alacrity power. * Ardent Surge: You gain the Ardent Surge power. Your advanced emotional state is inspirational, motivating your allies and helping them to recover from injuries. * Psionic Augmentation: Gain augmentable at-wills instead of encounter powers. Racial Features Dragonborn * Ability scores: +2 Charisma, +2 Constitution * Speed: 6 squares (5 with chainmail). * Vision: Normal * Languages: Common, Draconic * Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Intimidate. * Draconic Heritage: Your healing surge value is equal to one-quarter of your maximum hit points + your Constitution modifier. * Dragonborn Fury: While you are bloodied, you gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls. * Dragonborn Racial Power: Dragonfear: You are naturally intimidating at the best of times, and when passions strike, you are positively terrifying. You gain the dragonfear racial power. Skills Trained Skills: Bluff, Diplomacy, Insight, Intimidate Feats * Heavy Blade Expertise (Level 1) Regional Benefits * Kingdom of Jade: +1 on insight checks; +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region (non-combat). Equipment Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W